


something stupid

by darlingachingbones



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, First Kiss, For Me, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Slow Dancing, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingachingbones/pseuds/darlingachingbones
Summary: "Teach me to dance?"It's unexpected. You look over. He hasn't spoken for hours."Hm?" You ask, quickly looking at the floor when he starts to move."Will you.." He takes a deep breath and scratches behind his ear. "Teach me how to.. dance?"~~Simon and Baz slow dance :)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 46





	something stupid

Simon was laying on his bed, legs swinging over the edge and groaning. 

You look over at him, at his arm resting on his chest, rising and falling. His hair flops everywhere and his stupid moled neck is just there, asking for a kiss. Or a bite.

"Teach me to dance?" 

It's unexpected. You look over. He hasn't spoken for hours. 

"Hm?" You ask, quickly looking at the floor when he starts to move.

"Will you.." He takes a deep breath and scratches behind his ear. "Teach me how to.. dance?"

You can't help but be an arrogant sod, so you ask: "You don't know how to dance?"

"No, idiot," he huffs. "Not everyone is a posh fucking pitch." 

You snort and stand up, walking over to him. "Oh, big words. Big words." 

He huffs again, like a fucking dragon. Huff the annoying dragon. "Shut up, arsehole. Forget it." He rolls away and faces the wall.

"No, no, Snow. Get up, let's do this." You reach out a hand, despite the fact that he obviously can't see it. 

"Like, right now?" He asks the wall. You groan and grab his shoulder. 

"Yes, idiot. Right now. You brought it up, let's do it, come on." You pull him out of the bed and he stares at you like a lost puppy. It's almost cute. Almost.

"Put your hand right.." you take his left hand and put it on the side of your neck, where it touches your shoulder. Your hand stays on his for just a little too long. "There.."

He doesn't seem to mind. "There?"

"Yes idiot, Th-..there." Your breath hitches a bit as he puts his right hand on the other side of your neck all on his own.

"Okay, now what?" He asks. He’s still starring. You let your hands drop to his hips and resist the urge to squeeze.

"Step right," you try to lead, but he somehow swings you both down to the floor. " _ God. _ How're you so clumsy." You shoot him a look. He shrugs and gets back up. You do too, and you're right back at square one. Well actually square two. Anyway, doesn't matter because Simon Snow, the Mage's heir asked you to dance and he's actually getting the hang of it and it is actually kind of… nice.

"Aaaaand  _ dip _ ." You slowly dip him, your body bent over him, your noses almost touching. You bring him up before you do something stupid.

"You're very good at this," he mumbles.

"Obviously, Snow. I thought you figured this out by now, I'm good at everything."

He seems to pause, reflect before he says the next thing. You’re kind of surprised, Snow usually just does shit. It’s one of the things that you find both incredibly hot and infuriating. "How about me?"

"Your dancing could use improvement but it's not... Bad." 

The comment seemed to make him happy. He tried to keep a smile off his face, and you think he’s about to say something incredibly cheesy or sweet but instead, he says: "Don't go soft on me."

_ Good,  _ you think. _ Merlin knows what I would do if he had said something nice. _

"Pfft, I wouldn't dream of it,” _good, casual, normal. You’re doing great Baz._ _“_ Okay, watch your foot there."

You dance around in silence for a bit, well not total silence. Simon seems to be humming something and every now and then the miserable dick will step on your toes. Usually, you would chastise him, maybe threaten to skin him and he would remind you of the anathema. Except right now you don’t want to ruin what is happening, and it seems he doesn’t either. At least, he’s trying not to. Snow isn’t the most capable of not fucking things up.

Or at least, he  _ was  _ trying. "I like your hair," he blurts. You stop dancing for a second, tense up. 

"My.. My hair?" 

He doesn’t seem fazed. The smooth prick. "It looks good. Down."

"Oh, yes.. Thank you." This is stupid. Since when has Simon fucking Snow caused you to be at a loss for words. 

"Mm-hm." He gets a little closer and then steps away. You squeeze his hips.  _ Remember Basil, you have the power here. _

He lets out a breath. Steps closer again. "Stop looking at me like that," your breathing is labored.

Your chests are touching. "Like what?" 

"Like you're going to either kiss me or murder me." his arms wrap around your neck.

"I’ve never really been one for murder."

He lurches forward, you fall back, and he's hovering above you on the floor. Your noses almost touching, his body bent over yours. a perfect replica of your dip from before. Except, now you're not the one that's going to do something stupid, Snow is. but it's in character for him and it feels so right on the rug on your floor in your shared room as his hands travel over your torso and you reach up as you've never reached before, your neck craning and your lips numb. 

He kisses like a fucking expert and you kiss like you’re starving and you finally, finally,  _ finally  _ got what you were craving. 

When he pulls away, you sit up. You’re breathing the same air, and his chest is rising and falling like your pulse. He’s about to say something stupid, you can see it on his face.  _ I know you, Snow, I’m the only one that knows you. _

You lean in again. 


End file.
